A Princess and HIS Liar Servant
by Gilderanne Oda
Summary: Kim Jongin menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja dan menyusup masuk ke sebuah asrama putri untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Ia sekamar dengan yeoja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo jugalah seorang namja! /KaiSoo/YAOI. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Kembali lagi bersama saya dan ff absurd saya-_-**

**Ff yang dulu-dulu aja belum dilanjutin, eh malah bikin yang baru-_-**

**Ampuni saya *sujud* /GAK**

**Oke langsung aja ye'-'**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Judul sama latar cerita ini saya ambil dari komik 'Misunderstand Princess and The Liar Servant' karya Takamiya Satoru, tapi inti ceritanya ide saya sendiri.**

**Kai dan Kyungsoo milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan YME. Saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), alur gak jelas, aneh, dan tentunya absurd-_-**

**Don't like, don't read! No Flame! No Bash!**

**Rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**

**Chapter 1 masih aman. Chapter seterusnya saya gak menjamin 'keamanannya' (?).**

**Ok then, Happy reading, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**All in Normal POV**

Bisikan-bisikan penuh kagum dan iri terdengar dari mulut para yeoja yang sedang berada si lapangan sekolah asrama putri ketika seorang '_yeoja_' cantik bertubuh mungil—yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo—melintas. Mereka begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan Do Kyungsoo yang bisa dikatakan mendekati sempurna. Ada beberapa yeoja yang menyapanya dan ia membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman mautnya yang bisa membuat siapa saja pingsan melihatnya. Tidak hanya cantik, Do Kyungsoo juga baik hati, populer, dan pintar, sehingga ia sangat disegani oleh para murid, juga para guru di sekolah asrama putri tersebut. Ia juga sangat aktif dalam organisasi sekolah yang biasa disebut OSIS. Do Kyungsoo memang terlihat mendekati sempurna, tapi itu hanya penampilan luarnya saja. Tidak ada yang tau sosok asli Do Kyungsoo, dan ia berharap—juga menduga—tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tau. Tapi sepertinya... dugaannya salah...

.-.-.-.

"Kepada seluruh siswi baru, diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di aula, sekali lagi, kepada seluruh siswi baru, diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di aula, terima kasih."

Dengan terdengarnya pengumuman itu, seluruh siswi baru segera berkumpul di aula dengan dipandu oleh anggota OSIS. Salah satu siswi baru yang juga mendengar pengumuman itu segera pergi ke aula, namun tanpa bimbingan para anggota OSIS, karena ia memang tidak mau dibimbing oleh mereka. 'Untuk apa aku dibimbing oleh anggota OSIS jika aku sudah tau hampir segala tentang sekolah menyebalkan ini?' pikir siswi itu. 'Lalu, yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah—

DUK

—oke, sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang, atau orang itu yang menabrakku? Atau aku dan orang itu saling tabrak-tabrakkan? Atau... ah sudahlah! Yang jelas aku harus minta maaf pada orang yang kutabrak!' pikir siswi itu lagi. Karena begitu sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, ia tidak sadar bahwa orang yang ia tabrak sedang menatapnya sedari tadi dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang aneh. Ia merasa malu dan segera membungkuk untuk minta maaf.

"M-mianhae... aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu..." Orang yang ia tabrak terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap bingung orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Gwaenchana... gwaenchana... kau siswi baru kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya orang-aneh-yang-ia-tabrak dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Sejenak ia terpesona melihat senyuman orang itu. Kemudian, ia buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"N-namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin"

"Eeh? Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jongin? Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku sunbae-mu, salam kenal!" kata orang-aneh-yang-tertabrak yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu dengan riang sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

'Hmm... jadi dia ya...' pikir Jongin sambil menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan di bibirnya.

'Hee... dia yeoja, tapi postur tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya gelap dan kasar, serta tangannya terlihat besar... dia lebih mirip namja ketimbang yeoja... mungkin ia yeoja yang tomboi...' pikir Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Oh iya, mulai sekarang kau sekamar denganku di kamar 107... aku bingung... seharusnya tidak ada sunbae yang satu kamar dengan hoobae-nya... tapi itu tidak masalah buatku... jadi karena mulai hari ini kita sekamar, aku harap kia bisa berteman baik! Oh ya... ini kunci kamarnya!" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil memberikan kunci kamar pada Jongin. Jongin menerimanya sambil menggumamkan kata "terima kasih". Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang akan kuantar kau ke kamar kita! Ayo ikut aku!" kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Jongin. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka, kamar 107.

.-.-.-.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan dua gadis masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Gadis yang satu berdecak kagum melihat kerapihan serta keindahan ruangan itu, sedangkan gadis yang satu lagi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi... mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini..." kata salah satu gadis—Kyungsoo. Gadis yang satu lagi—Jongin—masih memandang ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya itu dengan penuh kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Kamar'nya' yang sekarang jauh lebih tertata rapi dan bersih dibandingkan dengan kamarnya yang 'sesungguhnya'. Melihat Jongin tidak akan merespon perkataannya, Kyungsoo hanya bergumam kecil, lalu pergi, entah kemana.

'Hmm... kurasa aku akan ke perpustakaan' pikir Kyungsoo. Dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku seragamnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

'Ayah?' pikirnya ketika melihat nama ayahnya tertera di layar ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia memencet tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya, mengangkat telepon dari ayahnya.

"H-halo..."

"_Halo, Kyung. Apa kabar?_"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan anda? Saya harap anda baik-baik saja..."

Berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat formal dengan orangtua kandung pastilah terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi itu adalah hal biasa bagi Kyungsoo. Memang awalnya ia merasa muak berbicaran dengan bahasa formal dengan keluarganya sendiri, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa. Bahkan ia merasa senang berbicara dengan bahasa formal dengan keluarganya, karena dengan begitu ia merasa bahwa keluarganya bukanlah keluarganya. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan status 'keluarga'.

"_Maaf , sepertinya minggu ini kau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah..._"

'Hmm... aku tidak peduli... tidak masalah' pikir Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak mungkin kan ia berkata seperti itu pada 'ayahnya'.

"Eh? Padahal saya sudah sangat ingin pulang ke rumah..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"_Maaf Kyung... tapi ayah sedang sibuk..._"

'Sibuk ya? Aku tidak percaya...' pikir Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah... saya mengerti keadaan anda..."

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu... ayah tutup dulu ya, ayah masih harus kerja... sampai nanti_"

"Sampai nanti..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menekan tombol berwarna merah. Dan panggilan itu terputus. Kyungsoo hanya mendecih sambil bergumam "Menganggu saja...". Kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, ia melihat ke sekeliling perpustakaan itu. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Aneh. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu dan melihat-lihat beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak besar berwarna coklat. Tapi tidak ada satupun buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut dan pergi ke ruang musik. 'Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik di ruang musik' ketika ia sampai di ruang musik, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang menarik dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku bosan..." gumamnya. Ia mengamati lorong yang ia lewati dengan jeli, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah ruang yang terletak paling pojok di lorong tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan tersebut dan memegang kenopnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memutar kenop pintu itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu terkunci. Ia semakin penasaran, ruangan ini terlihat berbeda, karena tidak ada setidaknya satu jendela kecil pun di ruangan yang tertutup itu. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tadinya ia ingin mendobrak pintu itu, tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk mendobraknya. Lagipula, kalau 'misalnya' ada seseorang yang berbahaya di ruangan itu, ia akan sulit kabur dari orang itu karena ia tidak membawa senjata.

"Hmm... tapi ini menarik... kapan-kapan aku akan melakukan 'itu'" gumam Kyungsoo sembari menyeringai. Entah apa yang ia maksud. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

.-.-.-.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat pemandangan asing di kamarnya. Ada seorang NAMJA di kamarnya dan NAMJA itu sedang BERTELANJANG DADA?! Tapi... ini kan asrama putri! Bagaimana bisa?!

Kyungsoo berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Namja itu buru-buru menutup pintu kamar itu dan menguncinya. Kyungsoo tidak bergerak, ia masih shock. Dan saat ia hendak berteriak..

"Jangan teriak!" kata namja itu tegas sembari menutup mulut Kyungsoo. Sontak Kyungsoo memberontak. Ia pun menggigit jari namja yang membekap mulutnya itu.

"Ya! Itu sakit!" ringis namja itu sembari memegangi jarinya yang digigit Kyungsoo.

"Rasakan! Lagipula siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya kau menyusup ke asrama putri!" bentak Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tidak takut pada namja di hadapannya.

"Cih. Aku tau kau ingin penjelasan, tapi tenanglah dulu dan duduk." kata namja itu. Kyungsoo tidak mau begitu saja menuruti perkataan namja di depannya. 'Mungkin saja ini jebakan' pikirnya.

"Tch.. kau ingin penjelasan? Duduk." perintah namja itu lagi. Tentu saja Kyungsoo kesal diperintah seperti itu oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi, karena ia memang ingin mendengar penjelasan dari namja di depannya, maka ia pun menuruti perkataan namja itu.

"Baik... jangan kaget dan dengarkan ini baik-baik..." kata namja itu.

"Aku...

Adalah...

Jongin..." lanjut namja itu. Kyungsoo membeku seketika.

Namja ini...

Adalah...

Kim Jongin?

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

.-.-.-.

Dan mulai hari ini, kehidupan Do Kyungsoo di sekolah asrama putri itu berubah total dengan kedatangan makhluk asing yang bernama Kim Jongin. Apa saja yang akan ia alami?

.-.-.-.

**TBC or END?**

**Ini ff apa sih?**

**Absurd parah-_-**

**Lanjut atau gak itu semua tergantung review'-'**

**Review mu kebahagiaanku :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**Silahkan baca disclaimernya di chap 1, saya males ngetiknya-_- #plak**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), aneh, gaje, dan sebangsanya-_- haruskah saya ngetik warning yang sama di setiap chapter?._.**

**No bash, no flame, no plagiat**

**Gak suka, gak usah baca**

**Happy reading~^^**

**.-.-.-.**

**All in Normal POV**

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya yang siap menyembur keluar kapan saja. Ia sungguh tidak tahan melihat ekspresi shock Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lucu. Kyungsoo tetap mempertahankan ekspresi shock-nya itu selama beberapa detik, setelah itu ia memasang ekspresi datar pada wajahnya. Jongin harus mati-matian menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang cukup ekstrim itu. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Kalau kau mau tertawa, tertawalah" katanya dengan nada datar. Jongin benar-benar tertawa sekarang. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin terus tertawa sampai ia puas. Setelah Jongin puas tertawa, barulah ia kembali bicara.

"Jadi... kau ini namja dan kau menyusup ke sebuah asrama putri dengan menyamar menjadi yeoja... oh yeah! Ini hebat... lalu kau yang menyamar menjadi yeoja ini sekamar denganku, jadi intinya aku sekamar dengan namja... dan aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu menyusup ke asrama putri ini... ah! Biar kutebak! Kau ini namja mesum ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan waspada.

Tiba-tiba, sebersit ide 'cemerlang' terlintas di benak Jongin. Ia menyeringai, lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mesum. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, lalu ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan jurus andalannya, yaitu 'jurus maling kepergok gak pake kolor' alias kabur.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, dan tepat sebelum ia menangkap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo telah kabur. Namun sepertinya nasib Kyungsoo sedang buruk hari ini, karena pada saat ia mau membuka pintu kamar agar ia bisa keluar, ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Dan yang mengunci pintu itu bukan Kyungsoo, karena ia sedang tidak memegang kunci pintu. Jadi, sudah pasti Jonginlah yang mengunci pintu.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin yang terus berjalan pelan mendekatinya dengan tatapan horor. Jarak antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah semakin tipis. Kyungsoo mulai panik. Ia pun berlari ke kanan, namun sayangnya Jongin telah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya, lalu ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo semakin panik, ia berusaha melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa daya, tenaga Jongin memang jauh lebih besar darinya. Jongin menyeringai. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin memberontak. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia, semakin Kyungsoo memberontak, maka semakin kuat juga Jongin memeluknya. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya pasrah, ia tidak mau membuang-buang tenaganya. Lagipula, menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengambil kunci kamar dari Jongin dan—

"Ahhhh..." sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya ketika Jongin dengan sangat sengaja menyentuh dadanya. Jongin kembali menyeringai.

—atau mungkin ini justru kesempatan yang sangat tidak bagus.

"Kau nakal juga ya..." kata Jongin sembari menjilat dan menghisap serta mengigit kecil leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"J-Jonginnnhh... he-hentikannhh..." Tentu saja Jongin tidak menggubrisnya. Ia justru semakin sibuk membuat 'karya' di leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Karena ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, akhirnya Kyungsoo memakai jurus terakhir yang dapat ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia pun menyundul dagu Jongin sekuat tenaga. Sontak Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera memanfaat kesempatan yang ia dapat ketika Jongin sedang memegangi dagunya yang sekarang berwarna kemerahan akibat sundulan dahsyat si Madun—eh, si Kyungsoo maksudnya. Kyungsoo segera mengambil kunci kamar dari saku celana Jongin dan segera membuka pintu kamar, lalu ia pergi.

Jongin mengumpat kesal. "Cih, dia kabur... padahal kan sedang asyik-asyiknya... tapi... ini aneh... dia siswi SMU tapi kok dadanya rata ya?" gumam Jongin. "Dadanya benar-benar rata... seperti papan triplek... apa pertumbuhannya terhambat ya?" gumamnya lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia menutup pintu kamar, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ingin tidur.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat Kyungsoo sedang mengatur nafasnya karena ia berlari cukup lama tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk dan menikmati udara sejuk yang berasal dari AC di perpustakaan. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, ia duduk di tempat favoritnya, yaitu di pojok perpustakaan, di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku yang tinggi.

_'Apa aku ketahuan? Tadi... dia menyentuh dadaku... apa dia menyadarinya?!' _batin Kyungsoo, masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. _'Semoga saja tidak ketahuan...' _batinnya lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian dimana Jongin 'menggodanya' tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia dapat mengeluarkan suara yang sangat menjijikkan yang disebut desahan. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Pikiran-pikiran kotor lainnya pun merasuki benaknya. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untu menghapus pikiran-pikiran menjijikkan itu. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari perpustakaan itu setelah ia merasa sudah tidak begitu lelah lagi.

Sekarang ia bingung harus pergi ke mana. Tidak, ia tidak mau kembali ke kamar sekarang. Itu sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang singa kelaparan dengan membawa daging segar. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling di gedung asrama yang sangat besar. Pertama ia pergi ke ruang musik. Ia melihat ada beberapa anak klub musik yang sedang berlatih di dalam, juga ada beberapa siswi baru yang ingin mendaftar untuk bergabung dengan klub musik.

Tujuan keduanya adalah ruang olahraga. Ia menemukan beberapa yeoja sedang melakukan senam. Ia meneruskan berkeliling asrama, dan tujuan terakhirnya adalah ruangan misterius yang tadi ia kunjungi. Ia sangat penasaran dengan isi dari ruangan itu, tapi ia tidak berani untuk mendobrak pintunya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi lagi ruangan itu nanti malam.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan agak ragu, ia menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ia sangat bersyukur ketika menemukan Jongin sedang tertidur. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya, namun ia tidak menguncinya, berjaga-jaga kalau 'sesuatu' yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Mulai sekarang, ia harus meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, kalau tidak, bisa saja hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang baca. Kamar yang ia tempati adalah satu-satunya kamar di asrama yang memiliki ruang baca. Dan ia merasa beruntung bisa menempati kamar ini. Ia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dan tak berjudul. Ia membuka buku itu dan membacanya. Entah apa yang ia baca, namun ia terlihat begitu serius ketika membaca buku itu.

—30 menit kemudian—

Kegiatan membacanya terusik ketika ia mendengar erangan rendah dari ruang sebelah. Rupanya Jongin sudah bangun. Kyungsoo bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan di hadapan Jongin? Ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura membaca buku yang sedang ia pegang. Setidaknya membaca buku adalah kegiatan yang 'normal'.

"Sedang baca apa?" tanya Jongin tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. Sontak Kyungsoo kaget.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku!" Jongin tertawa. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia pun berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Mandi, ini sudah sore" jawab Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Jongin menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau mandi bersama?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo sontak melemparkan bantal yang brada di ranjangnya, dan bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum horor.

"Dalam mimpimu..." katanya. Lalu ia buru-buru mengambil pakaian ganti, handuk, dan ia berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Jongin meringis karena lemparan bantal Kyungsoo cukup keras. Ia lalu melihat buku yang tadi dibaca Kyungsoo. Karena penasaran, ia membuka buku itu dan membacanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menutup buku itu karena tulisan dalam buku itu menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Mungkin itu bahasa latin, tapi huruf-huruf yang tercetak dalam buku itu bukanlah huruf latin. Ia semakin bingung.

_'Untuk apa Kyungsoo membaca buku seperti ini?' _batinnya. Ia mengambil buku itu dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. Ia akan menyelidiki buku itu nanti, mungkin saja ada petunjuk yang bisa mengungkapkan jawaban dari misi yang sedang ia emban.

Misi? Ya, ia punya sebuah misi yang berkaitan dengan seseorang yang berada di asrama putri ini. Maka dari itu, ia menyusup ke dalam asrama putri ini dengan menyamar menjadi yeoja.

Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di atasnya. Ia melihat sebuah televisi di depan ranjangnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari remote televisi itu, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. _'Masa tidak ada remote-nya sih? Kalau tidak ada remote-nya, untuk apa ada televisi disini?' _batinnya.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi kamar, hanya sekedar melihat-lihat. Semua benda yang berada di kamar sangat tertata rapi, menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan pribadi yang rajin. Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di kamar. Walaupun seharusnya ada 'sesuatu' yang mencurigakan di sana.

_'Sial! Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali!' _batinnya. Ia pun kembali ke ranjangnya dan duduk di atasnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dengan mengenakan piama bermotif pororo.

"Kau pakai piama di sore hari?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ini kebiasaanku... oh iya, kau pasti bingung kenapa tidak ada remote televisi di sini kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk.

"Itu karena televisi di kamar ini menggunakan sistem perintah suara, jadi kalau kau mau menghidupkan televisi, katakan saja 'TV, power on'" jelas Kyungsoo dan televisi itu pun seketika menyala. Jongin menatap televisi di depannya dengan kagum.

"Apa semua kamar di sekolah asrama ini memakai televisi seperti ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, hanya kamarku saja... lagipula aku sendiri yang membuat televisi ini, makanya tidak ada mereknya..." jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kagum. _'Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui soal ini?' _batin Jongin. Ia memutuskan akan menanyakannya pada **yang lain **nanti.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau memberitaumu..." kata Kyungsoo sembari menaruh handuknya di jemuran handuk(?) lalu duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Jongin, masih dengan seringaiannya.

"E-eh?" kata Kyungsoo. Ia mulai merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Hmm... kau berani juga ya..." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk kabur. Ia buru-buru beranjak dari ranjang itu, namun Jongin menarik rambut panjangnya. Dan rambut itu terlepas, menampakkan rambut **asli **Kyungsoo. Jongin tentu saja kaget, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap rambut yang sedang berada di tangannya.

"Jadi ini wig?" tanya Jongin.

"I-ituu... aku bisa jelaskan..."

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang **sesungguhnya**. Rambut Kyungsoo yang seperti namja dan ia ingat bahwa dada Kyungsoo rata saat ia menyentuhnya tadi, dan kedua fakta itu cukup meyakinkannya.

"Jadi... kau juga NAMJA?!"

**.-.-.-.**

**TBC or END?**

**Mian chap 2 nya pendek, otak saya lagi mandet-_-**

**Btw, ganti ratednya nanti aja kali ya, lagian chap 2 gak bahaya kok (?)**

**Pas saya baca review dari kalian, ternyata banyak yang bingung sama gender Kyungsoo ya._.**

**Tapi saya bahagia kalo kalian bingung, karena saya sengaja bikin kalian bingung XD *ketawa evil tapi gagal-_-***

**Ini balesan review-nya :**

**.-.-.-.**

**OhSooYeol : bingung? haha... tapi pas baca chap ini udah gak bingung lagi kan? Gomawo udh review^^**

**ArraHyeri2 : tujuannya? Itu masih rahasia, sifat asli Kyungsoo juga masih rahasia^^ sip, ini udah lanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**soosoo : ini yaoi kok.. gomawo udh review^^**

**Park KyungMi : ini ff yaoi^^ lucu? hehe.. gomawo. Ini udh lanjut. Gomawo udh review^^**

**puputkyungsoo : hmm... disini kyungsoo juga namja.. seru? hehe... gomawo. Ini udh lanjut. Gomawo udh review^^**

**t.a : ini udh lanjut. Gomawo udh review^^**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : ini udah lanjut. baca aja deh komiknya, seru kok, walaupun agak" 'begitu'(?). Tapi ff ini alur ceritanya beda jauh sama komik aslinya, saya cuma ngikutin judul sama latarnya. Gomawo udh review^^ **

**.-.-.-.**

**4 review lainnya udh saya jawab lewat PM ya..**

**Ff ini bakal dilanjut kalo banyak yg review'-'**

**Well, mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**Baca disclaimer di chap 1, saya males ngetiknya-_-**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, aneh, dll (haruskah saya ngetik warning yang sama di tiap chapter-_-)**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**No Bash, No Flame, No Plagiarism**

**Happy reading~^^**

**.-.-.-.**

**All in Normal POV**

"Jadi kau juga NAMJA?!" tanya Jongin, sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Wajah Kyungsoo memucat, ia tidak menyangka jati dirinya akan terungkap secepat ini. Ia sangat bingung sekarang. Ia tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskan 'hal yang sebenarnya' pada Jongin. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan kaget bercampur heran. Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin. Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di atasnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, bukan karena ia tidak berani menatap Jongin, ia hanya sedang memikirkan penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk ia katakan pada Jongin.

_'Aarrghh... apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?! Berpikir Kyungsoo... berpikir!' _pikir Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu ia berdiri di atas kasurnya, mengepalkan jemari tangan kirinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Tidak lupa, ia juga menekuk tangan kanannya lalu memegang pinggangnya sendiri, berkacak pinggang. Ia bergaya seperti superman. Lalu ia berteriak dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"YEEEESSSSSS!" teriaknya. Ia terlihat begitu senang. Sementara itu, Jongin hanya terbengong-bengong sembari mengerjap-erjapkan matanya ketika melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang sungguh aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi Kyungsoo terlihat begitu pundung, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang, sampai-sampai ia berdiri di atas ranjangnya sendiri dan bergaya seperti superman.

"A-apa yang... kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin, masih cengo dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Dalam sekejap, kesenangan Kyungsoo menghilang ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia mematung seketika dengan gaya superman-nya.

_'SHIT! MATILAH KAU DO KYUNGSOO! Habis sudah image-mu yang selalu terlihat elegan dan dewasa... SHIT! AKU MALUUUUUUUUUUU!' _batinnya. Ia buru-buru kembali duduk di ranjangnya dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia mati-matian menahan rasa malunya. Keadaan pun menjadi sunyi seketika. Kyungsoo diam karena malu—ia masih berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya yang terinjak-injak oleh dirinya sendiri(?). Sedangkan Jongin terdiam karena ia masih agak tidak percaya melihat adegan komikal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tadi. Namun, 5 detik kemudian...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... KAU INI IDIOT ATAU APA SIH?! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ADUH PERUTKU MELILIT...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... eh? Eh? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

GUBRAAAK

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan horor. Ia baru saja menendang Jongin hingga Jongin terjatuh dari ranjangnya dengan cukup keras. Kyungsoo sangat kesal ketika melihat Jongin menertawakannya begitu keras, bahkan tadi Jongin sampai berguling-guling di ranjangnya sambil terus tertawa, karena itu, Kyungsoo dengan sangat amat tega menendang Jongin dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh. Dan sekarang Jongin sedang mengeluh kesakitan. Kyungsoo tidak meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja, ia pun melompat turun dari ranjang Jongin, lalu ia menginjak perut Jongin sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ia tersenyum 'penuh makna' pada Jongin. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran saat Jongin merasakan aura gelap dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih belum puas tertawa hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih dengan senyum 'penuh makna'-nya. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo terlihat mengerikan sekarang. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, lalu ia mengangkat kakinya dari perut Jongin dan kembali berdiri seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan kembali duduk di atasnya. Jongin perlahan-lahan berdiri sambil sesekali mengeluh kesakitan. Jongin duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memegangin punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat terjatuh dari ranjang. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum bodoh. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Jadii... kau mau penjelasan atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk, ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"Jadi begini... aku adalah putra tunggal pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal, oleh karena itu, aku sering sekali hampir diculik oleh orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan ayahku... oleh karena itu, aku disekolahkan di asrama putri ini oleh ayahku dan aku pun menyamar menjadi yeoja agar aku bisa bersekolah disini.. tentu saja kepala sekolah tau siapa aku sebenarnya, dan beberapa guru juga mengetahuinya. Alasan aku disekolahkan disini adalah, dengan aku yang menyamar menjadi yeoja, orang-orang yang ingin menculikku akan sulit menemukanku karena aku telah menyamar menjadi yeoja... singkatnya sih begitu.. kalau kau tidak mengerti itu tidak masalah, lagipula memang seharusnya kau tidak mengerti..." jelas Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Pertanyaanku adalah... apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku membeberkan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin. "Apa kau akan mendapat masalah?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Justru kau yang akan mendapat masalah.." jawabnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung, meminta penjelasan. "Yah... keluargaku punya koneksi yang cukup berbahaya dengan sekolah ini, jadi kalau ada masalah yang terjadi padaku dan masalah itu berkaitan dengan seseorang, maka orang itu akan mendapat masalah..."

Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebentar, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Jongin masih terdiam, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku dapat menaklukannya? Aku tidak boleh gagal dalam misi ini... Kyungsoo terlihat tidak mudah ditipu... dia orang yang sangat berhati-hati... dan alasan yang tadi dia berikan itu... aku tidak begitu mempercayainya... pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan... aku harus mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya, secepatnya...' _batin Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin kembali mendapat ide cemerlang. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur kecil yang berada di kamar itu, mengikuti Kyungsoo. Lalu, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyungsoo sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Apa lagi sih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ketus. Jongin tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau galak sekali, tuan putri" kata Jongin, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan horor.

"Aku ini **namja**! Jangan panggil aku **tuan putri**!" kata Kyungsoo dengan ketus. Jongin secara tiba-tiba berjongkok sembari menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat seperti orang yang susah buang air besar. Kyungsoo, mau tak mau, tertawa melihatnya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Hahaha... lucu sekali..." tanya Kyungsoo sembari terus tertawa.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedang berpose sebagai seorang pelayan, tuan putri" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... mana ada pelayan yang berjongkok seperti orang yang susah buang air besar di depan majikannya? Hahaha... dasar aneh!" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin kemudian memegang jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aneh pun tidak masalah... asalkan aku bisa menjadi pelayanmu, tuan putri" kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung.

"Pelayan? Memangnya kau mau menjadi pelayanku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo pun berpikir sebentar. _'Hmm... kurasa anak ini bisa kumanfaatkan... lagipula, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika aku memiliki seorang pelayan?' _batin Kyungsoo. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja kau boleh menjadi pelayanku. Lagipula seorang tuan muda sepertiku memang seharusnya memiliki pelayan, kan? Tapi ingat, jangan pernah memanggilku tuan putri lagi! Mengerti, pelayan?" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti. Diam-diam, ia menyeringai. _'Fuh... rencanaku berhasil! Haha... tidak kusangka akan semudah ini...' _batin Jongin. Jongin pun kembali berdiri, ia masih memegang jemari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai pelayan barumu, tuan muda?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Emm... biasanya pelayan di rumahku memasak makan malam, jadi kurasa kau harus memasak makan malam sekarang, karena sebentar lagi hari akan malam" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin ber-sweatdrop-ria sembari tersenyum bodoh.

"Anu... ituu... err tuan muda... aku tidak bisa memasak... jadi... yah, begitulah" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sembari sesekali mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"Yah... sudah kuduga sih kalau kau tidak bisa memasak..." kata Kyungsoo.

GUBRAK

_'Kalau kau sudah menduganya untuk apa kau menyuruhku memasak, bodoh?!' _Batin Jongin.

"Yah, kalau begitu kau membuat peraturan saja! Biasanya pelayan di rumahku selalu membuat peraturan berbeda setiap harinya, tapi ada beberapa peraturan yang harus dilakukan setiap hari, seperti tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut, pola makan harus teratur, dan sebagainya..." lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Hmm... peraturan ya... baiklah, peraturan untuk hari ini hanya satu, tidak boleh tidur lewat dari pukul 9 malam!" kata Jongin dengan tegas.

"Eh? Tapi... tapi, hari ini aku ingin menonton film di tv sampai jam 12 malam..." kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Peraturan harus dijalankan, tuan muda" kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Kyungsoo. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di atasnya, lalu ia mengambil boneka pororo raksasanya dan memeluknya dengan wajah cemberut yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia lalu mengatakan "TV, power on! Channel 10". Televisi itu pun menyala dan berpindah saluran ke channel 10 yang sedang menyajikan film animasi favorit Kyungsoo, yaitu Pororo.

Jongin diam-diam tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil. Jongin juga mendengar Kyungsoo menyenandungkan lagu 'pororo' dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Jongin tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya cemberut perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi ceria akibat menonton pororo. Jongin pun tersenyum dibuatnya.

_'Namja itu manis juga... eh? Eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyukainya... tidak boleh... berpikirlah dengan jernih Kim Jongin!' _batinnya. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa kecil karena menonton pororo. Perasaan aneh berdesir dalam dirinya. _'Sial! Anak itu memang manis... tidak, aku tidak boleh menyukainya... aku masih normal dan akan selamanya begitu...' _batinnya lagi.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pemikiran anehnya itu. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi, ia tidak begitu memedulikannya. Ia kembali menonton pororo.

Jongin berjalan menuju ranjang Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya, sepertinya ia masih kesal. Ia pun bergeser sedikit, duduk sedikit berjauhan dengan Jongin. Jongin—dengan sangat sengaja—bergeser mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun kembali bergeser menjauh, lalu Jongin kembali bergeser mendekati Kyungsoo, begitu seterusnya sampai Kyungsoo telah sampai di pinggir ranjangnya sehingga ia tidak dapat bergeser menjauh lagi. Kyungsoo mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Heii... semarah itukah kau padaku?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin cemberut.

"Sudah tau masih bertanya" jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Oh ayolah... ini hanya masalah sepele... jangan kekanakan..." balas Jongin, menyindir Kyungsoo, yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin kusut.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku kekanakan, hah?!" sahut Kyungsoo, mulai tersulut emosi karena Jongin menyebutnya kekanakan. Jongin menghela nafas. Ia berpikir. _'Haah... apa yang harus kulakukan agar anak ini tidak ngambek lagi?' _pikir Jongin. Tiba-tiba ide 'cemerlang' kembali menghinggapi otaknya. Sepertinya Jongin punya banyak sekali ide 'cemerlang'.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyentuh dagunya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap bola mata indah Kyungsoo sebentar. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik seduktif.

"Kalau kau tidak memaafkanku, kau akan kumakan sekarang juga, sayang" Memang kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman, tapi itu dapat membuat Kyungsoo diam seketika. Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh, lalu ia turun dari ranjangnya berjalan mundur, menjauh. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan berani mendekat'. Jongin menyeringai. Kyungsoo yang sedang ketakutan itu terlihat sangat manis dimatanya.

Jongin pun ikut turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"H-hei... kita ini sama-sama namja kan... jadi... yah..." kata Kyungsoo sembari terus menjaga jarak dengan Jongin.

"Memang kenapa kalau kita sama-sama namja? Lagipula kau tau, kau itu sangat imut, Kyung..." kata Jongin sembari terus mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia terus berjalan mundur.

"Haha... kau bercanda kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng sembari terus mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius.. kalau kau tidak memaafkanku, aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin merasakan aura gelap yang semakin mendekatinya.

"B-baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu! Sekarang mundur kau!" kata Kyungsoo, bersiaga karena Jongin semakin dekat. Jongin lantas berhenti mendekatinya, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Begitu dong, tuan muda" kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. _'Dia benar-benar serigala! Dia sangat berbahaya, aku harus sangat berhati-hati... aaarrggh... aku bisa gila jika setiap hari hal seperti ini terjadi...' _batin Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku mau memasak makan malam dulu, sudah sana, jangan ganggu aku" kata Kyungsoo sembari berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya dan mulai memasak makan malam.

—Malamnya—

Kyungsoo sudah selesai menyantap makan malamnya, begitu pula Jongin. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton film kartun Spongebob Squarepants, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang menonton, Jongin hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo sembari sesekali menggodanya.

"Yak! Tidak seharusnya pelayan bersikap seperti ini pada majikannya!" kata Kyungsoo karena ia merasa risih karena Jongin terus menggodanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jongin.

"Aiish... pokoknya kau jangan menggangguku!" kata Kyungsoo sembari terus menonton Spongebob. Sesekali Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal. _'Gara-gara anak ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan kesenangan malam ini... padahal target baruku terlihat menyenangkan...' _batin Kyungsoo. Kesenangan macam apa yang ia maksud? Entahlah.

Kyungsoo terus menonton Spongebob sampai habis. Lalu, ia melihat jam digital yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Pukul 20.30, berarti masih tersisa waktu 30 menit sebelum ia harus tidur. Ia pun menggonta-ganti saluran televisinya, tapi tidak ada acara televisi yang menarik perhatiannya, jadi ia pun mematikan televisinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

Jongin pun turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo dan berpindah ke ranjangnya sendiri.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang ada film yang ingin kau tonton di televisi sampai jam 12... film apa itu?" tanya Jongin.

DEG

_'Mati kau Do Kyungsoo! Kau tidak memikirkan film apa itu! Argh, ternyata sulit juga berbohong pada anak ini!' _batin Kyungsoo.

"Aaa... ituu... sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan... aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk menontonnya lagi..." jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin tentu saja tidak mempercayai perkataan Kyungsoo, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya.

"Baiklah, sudah jam 9 malam, kau harus tidur sekarang, atau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman" kata Jongin. Kyungsoo buru-buru memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Ia sedikit banyak, takut dengan hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan Jongin.

Tapi, walaupun ia telah berusaha keras untuk tidur, tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur, Kyung" kata Jongin. Jongin turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, jujur saja, ia takut. Jongin pun naik ke ranjang Kyungsoo dan memosisikan tubuhya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Kyungsoo agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia lalu menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Kyungsoo untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Karena kau melanggar peraturan, mari kita jalankan hukumanmu, Do Kyungsoo" kata Jongin sembari menyeringai. Sepertinya Jongin sudah lupa dengan tekadnya yang ingin menjadi 'normal' selamanya. Kyungsoo sontak membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat itu.

"M-mwo?! ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**.-.-.-.**

**TBC or End?**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga**

**Saya ngebut bikin chapter ini, jadi maaf kalo jelek-_-**

**Tapi seenggaknya chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya..**

**Ini balesan review kalian!**

**.-.-.-.**

**loveHEENJABUJA : haha, Jongin mana bisa sehari tanpa mesum? xD yap, misinya memang berhubungan dengan kyungsoo. Oke, ini udh lebih panjang kok.. Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**chris1004 : haha, ini ff yaoi kok... sip, ini udh dilanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**yixingcom : iya, Kyungsoo juga namja, hehe mian, soalnya saya lebih suka yaoi daripada gs.. gomawo udah review^^**

**Kim Hyunshi : eh? keren? waah... gomawo^^ author jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya... ini udh di lanjut, gomawo udn review^^**

**OhSooYeol : haha.. mereka emg gitu(?) alasan mereka ada di asrama putri nanti ada penjelasannya di chapter" selanjutnya kok.. gomawo udh review^^**

**ArraHyeri2 : seru? gomawo^^ saya jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya.. saya dapet kalimat itu dari temen saya haha xD tujuan mereka nyamar nanti ada penjelasannya di chapter" selanjutnya... gomawo udh review^^**

**Crayson : justru karena mukanya nggak mendukung, makanya dia saya pake jadi cast 'cewe' disini... saya juga suka ngakak ngebayanginnya xD oh saya lebih imut dari anda xDDD #dibuangkelaut iyap, mereka sama" namja, sebenernya yang punya misi itu cuma Jongin, kalo Kyungsoo gak punya misi apa" ... sip ini udh dilanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**Chan Nuriza : mereka emang selalu kompak haha xD (author sok tau-_-) yang punya misi itu cuma Jongin, Kyungsoo gak punya misi apa-apa... ini udh lanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : lucu? Haha gomawo^^ saya jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya... haha, tdnya saya mau bikin ini jd gs, tapi kurang dpt feelnya, jadi saya bikin jadi yaoi.. iya, ini ada misterinya *ngomong gaya detektip* xD ini udh dilanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**KaiSooLovers : ini udh dilanjut, yang mata-mata itu jongin doang, kyungsoo bukan mata-mata... gomawo ud review^^**

**Lyncth : keren? Gomawo^^ saya jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya... haha, kyungsoo emang misterius banget disini, gomawo udh review^^**

**JongInyah : haha gomawo^^ jongin pake sejenis pita suara itu, tp kalo kyungsoo nggak... gomawo udh review^^**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : iya, kyungsoo juga namja. Tujuan kyungsoo sama jongin nyamar bakal dijelasi di chapter" selanjutnya... saya juga suka ngakak ngebayangin jongin jadi yeoja xD serem! Gomawo udh review^^**

**alexander. : haha... gomawo^^ ini udh dilanjut... gomawo udh review^^**

**Dobaek : keren? Gomawo^^ saya jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya... ini udh dilanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**t.a : iya, kyungsoo jg namja... kyungsoo kalo nyamar jadi yeoja kan keliatan imut :3 ini udh dilanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**syafasalsabila67 : haha, saya juga suka ngakak sendiri ngebayangin jongin jd yeoja xD kalo kyungsoo kan cocok gitu, imut :3 hmm... iya... bisa jadi! (Dikira indonesia pintar-_-) yang punya misi itu jongin doang, kyungsoo gak punya misi apapun... gpp kok, saya justru seneng ada yg ngereview panjang"... sip, ini udh dilanjut, gomawo udh review^^**

**.-.-.-.**

**Author gak mau banyak cincong disini'-'**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
